deadspacefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Gavor
'''Jason Gavor was a security officer on the Sprawl. He moved there with his wife and son in 2497. Gavor would serve on the Sprawl for eleven years until the outbreak, where he would not survive. Like many who worked on the Sprawl with him, he would transform into a Slasher. Biography Early Life Jason Gavor was born on Earth in 2470 in North Carolina. He studied law throughout his life and got a job on the USG Ishimura for five years when he was 16. There he met his future wife, Jane and they married on Jason's third year on the Ishimura and Jane's fifth. The next year she had their son Daniel. For the next six years the family would transfer from ship to ship. Until 2497 where they would come to the Sprawl. Life on the Sprawl Due to his great reputation, Jason Gavor was assigned as a secruity guard captain. Daniel went to the school and seemed to enjoy it and Jane got a job as a receptionist for Earth Gov. They lived well and it seemed the family had finally settled down. That was until 2506 where the USG Ishimura was brought to the Sprawl. Jason was put as a guard on the ghostship and reported hearing strange noises. The next year he was replaced and very thankful. The Outbreak Just hours before the outbreak on the Sprawl, Jason Gavor and Alpha Team were sent to detain Daren Volock, a Untilogist speaker. It was believed that he was doing illegal experiments, causing EarthGov to take action against him. Moments after entering the church a door closed, seperating Gavor and his comrades. It is revealed that it was Volock who shut the door. Gavor listened as the Necromorphs slaughtered what remained of his squad. The creatures later cornered him, forcing Gavor to jump down a nearby air vent. Search for His Family Gavor fell into the school and immediately thought of his son. He made his way through the chaos to the high school classrooms. There he peered through a window, identifying his son trapped with some other students in a classroom. An infector then burst from airducts, flying to the teacher and swiftly penetrating her. The students and Gavor watched in horror as she transformed violently into a slasher. Gavor rushed to the classroom, hoping to save his son. To his frustration, the door was broken shut. With his two bare hands and seconds that seemed like ages, he was able to force it open, only to find he was too late. His eyes were struck with a dreadful grief as he observed what remained of his son, pieces of him spread in a corner of the room. In a fit of rage and grief, Gavor slaughtered the remaining Necromorphs. Looking at the son he barely recognized anymore, he fell down and wept. Jason closed the door behind him. Since the school was in lockdown, Gavor had to turn on the decontamination system in order to escape into the Concourse. He then assisted another squad in building a homing beacon that signaled a gunship to pick them up. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters